borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Critical hit (Borderlands 2)
As with many shooters and RPGs, a critical hit is an attack that hits a target's weak point, dealing extra damage. Nearly all enemies in the Borderlands have at least one critical hit point, and it is recommended that players find and aim for them. The bonus damage done is determined by many factors, including the weapon used, the critical hit point on the enemy, and the player's skills and abilities. Some select enemies, such as Crystalisks, cannot take damage except from critical hits. Weapon Damage Calculation Critical hits multiply the weapon's damage by the sum of all bonuses to critical hit damage (usually from abilities, but also from sniper rifles, weapon prefixes, and certain unique weapons), and also a critical multiplier determined by the weapon type. CritDamage = Damage × Multiplier × (100% + BaseBonus) / (100% + CritPenalty) Weapons with the effect "Deals Bonus Elemental Damage" apply their bonus damage after the critical hit damage is calculated. Therefore bonus elemental damage is not multiplied on a critical hit. All critical damage bonuses from skills, class mods, and Badass Ranks are added to the Base Bonus. Krieg's Pain is Power is added to the Critical Penalty.[Guide Critical hit bonus sources (BL2 version)] Example If Zer0 has five ranks in Headsh0t (+20% Critical Hit Damage) and is using a Jakobs sniper rifle that is listed as dealing 150 damage, then a critical hit will deal: CriticalDamage = 150 × 2 × (100% + 160% + 20%) CriticalDamage = 150 × 2 × 2.8 CriticalDamage = 840 If the same Zer0 uses a Vladof assault rifle listed with 150 damage, then a critical hit will deal: CriticalDamage = 150 × 2 × (100% + 20%) / (100% + 20%) CriticalDamage = 150 × 2 × 1.2 / 1.2 CriticalDamage = 300 Gunzerking When Gunzerking, Salvador will stack the Multiplier Bonuses, the Base Bonuses, and the Critical Penalties from both guns. As a result, if Salvador holds the Lady Fist in his off hand, the gun in his main hand will also receive the +800% Base Bonus increase. Conversely, if one gun is an non-Jakobs assault rifle, both guns will receive the critical damage penalty.Critical Damage Stacking (archive) Weapon Description When a weapon is affected by several critical damage variables, the "Critical Hit Damage" bonus listed on its card may not accurately represent the critical damage output. Examples *A sniper rifle with "+120% Critical Hit Damage" on the card refers to the sum of the 100% base bonus for sniper rifles and the 20% bonus from the weapon prefix. Normally, sniper rifles omit this description, so players should note that +120% (+180%) refers to the total ''base bonus, ''not +120% on top of the sniper rifle's base bonus. **Likewise, a Jakobs sniper rifle with "+180% Critical Hit Damage" on the card refers to the sum of the 160% base bonus for Jakobs sniper rifles and the 20% bonus from the weapon prefix. Normally, sniper rifles omit this description, so players should note that +180% refers to the total ''base bonus, ''not +180% on top of the sniper rifle's base bonus. *A pistol with "+8% Critical Hit Damage" on the card refers to the +7.5% Multiplier Bonus from a Hyperion barrel, which brings the overall multiplier to x2.15. The weapon doesn't have a built-in Base Bonus like one would get from sniper rifles, skills, or class mods. **Likewise, a Jakobs pistol with "+33% Critical Hit Damage" refers to the sum of the +25% Multiplier Bonus for Jakobs pistols and the +7.5% Multiplier Bonus from a Hyperion pistol, bringing the overall Multiplier to x2.65. The weapon doesn't have a built-in Base Bonus like one would get from sniper rifles, skills, or class mods. Melee Damage Calculation Critical hits in melee inflict ×2 damage. Weapon or skill critical hit bonuses do not increase this any further. However, the penalty from Pain is Power will still apply.Pain is Power discussion References ru:Критическое попадание#Borderlands 2 Category:Gameplay Category:Mechanics